Split in Two
by Elektra-chan
Summary: Hikaru and Nova find themselves unable to merge, which becomes a threat to their sanity. FINISHED!!!
1. Prologue

Authoress' Notes: This is the prologue to my first ever multi-chapter fan-fic entitled 'Split in Two.' It's basically a what-if story surrounding Hikaru and Nova. Beware of slight lesbian overtones, and some morbid scenes in the later chapters.  
  
Feedback would be most appreciated, whether good or bad, but be gentle.   
  
Oh yeah. MKR is copyright CLAMP and Kodansha. I'm naught but a lowly fangirl.   
  
---@---  
  
Prologue: The Dilemna  
  
Hikaru smiled at her otherself through tears of happiness. The poor creature who had caused  
her so much pain and agony, yet only doing it to do the red-head a favor had stretched her arms  
towards her. They were finally going to be united as one again.  
  
"Come back."  
  
Nova smiled back, and floated forward. Hikaru closed her eyes and waited for the girl to return home again. It didn't happen. Hikaru opened her eyes, and met Nova's. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't return, Hikaru." Her voice was very quiet, but her carnelian eyes were full of tears. "I can't return at all."  
  
Hikaru frowned. "But...you are me, aren't you? I can't see any reason why you can't return. I need you to return, and I want you a part of me again."  
  
"I need you too...but something won't let me." Nova's shoulders slumped and she began to cry softly. "I don't know why." The pink-haired doppelganger buried her face into her gloved hands, tears continuing to fall.  
  
The Knight of Fire looked sadly at Nova, but before she could respond, Umi and Fuu had made their way to her. "Hikaru, is anything wrong?" asked Umi. "We have to go fight Debonair now...we know where she is."  
  
Hikaru felt like crying herself. "You guys...something's wrong. Both Nova and myself can't merge."  
  
Fuu looked at Umi, and then at the miserable duo, utterly confused. Umi looked frustrated, and Nova looked completely woebegone. She turned to Hikaru again. "I don't understand, Hikaru. I thought Nova was your shadow, and that once you were at peace with yourself, she'd return."  
  
"Clef, Nova and I though so too. I just don't get it." replied Hikaru. Confusion was slowly taking the place of sadness on her face. We had this nice little talk, and both of us wanted to be one again. But for some reason, we can't merge at all."  
  
Umi, who had been an unusually silent witness to the dramatic scene, finally spoke. "I'm no good with this, but maybe you should ask Clef after we polish off Debonair." She turned to Nova. "Um...Nova?" The pink-tressed shadow looked up at Umi with slight fear in her eyes, as Umi looked rather irritated.   
  
"We're not going to hurt you." said Fuu soothingly, gracefully cutting Umi off. "Just wait here, and then we'll talk with Clef after we get back." She turned to her friends. "Let's go."  
  
Hikaru nodded and gave Nova a hug before she left with her friends. "I'll be back." she told her.  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1: The Revelation

Authoress' Notes: The story actually begins. Read this part carefully, as it explains in more detail just why Nova and Hikaru are having trouble merging, as well as several plot twists that may or may not be used in future chapters. As always, feedback would be most appreciated, whether good or bad, but be gentle.   
  
Oh yeah. MKR is copyright CLAMP and Kodansha. I'm naught but a lowly fangirl.   
  
---@---  
  
Chapter 1 -- The Revelation  
  
The four girls approached the castle's throne room slowly after defeating Debonair, the battle surprisingly easy once Cephiro's people believed in themselves and learned to not just shove everything onto the pillar. Debonair was now nothing more than a bad memory to all of them.  
  
With some trepidation, Hikaru knocked on the door softly. There was no answer except the opening of the huge doors. Clef was not surprisingly in the throne chair, deep in thought. The small mage looked up and started to smile, figuring the Knights had just come to say goodbye, but then caught Nova clinging to Hikaru's arm in a death grip. He looked quizzically at her before turning to Hikaru.  
  
"Is there something wrong Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru opened her mouth, but found that she couldn't speak. Nova was no help either, as she kept looking around with a fearful expression on her face. Umi, not surprisingly, spoke first.  
  
"Clef...we've ran into a big problem. Hikaru and that Nova girl are having trouble reuniting. We can't figure out the reason why, and we thought you could help us."  
  
The Master Mage looked at Hikaru and Nova closely. "Come here." Hikaru started forward, dragging the petrified shadow that was digging its heels into the floor. "I'm not going to hurt you, Nova." Taking the slightly mollified girl's wrist into his own, along with Hikaru's, he held them, as if checking their pulses.  
  
When he was done, he looked up at the duo and sighed before going back into the chair, addressing them all, a very worried expression suffusing his childlike features. "I was afraid of this. You all know that Nova is Hikaru's shadow, right?"  
  
The four girls nodded, looking uneasy.   
  
"This sometimes happens with shadows, or doppelgangers. Hypothetically, if they spend too much time outside of their other self's body, they gradually form their own personalities, causing them to separate themselves completely.. Hikaru and Nova's heartbeats are not in sync, meaning they are starting to become separate people. If they succeed in doing such, the stronger of the two will force the other to merge with her. Only one of them can exist."  
  
Fuu looked at Clef in disbelief, her voice shaking. "You mean...there's a chance that NOVA might absorb HIKARU?"  
  
Clef nodded his head. "I'm afraid so. It is completely up to Hikaru and Nova to reunite and become one again.   
  
Nova's eyes filled with tears, but she managed to squeak out a few words in her shrill, yet breathless voice. "But Hikaru and I both wanted to! We had a talk right outside the castle about this! She stomped her foot in impotent rage. "We_both_wanted_to!" she shrieked hysterically. Hikaru's sienna eyes widened at Nova's vehemence.   
  
"Apparently, you two did not figure out just why the attempt failed." replied Clef. "You knew the cause of the separation, right?"  
  
The duo looked at each other and nodded. "It was the guilt I felt when I killed Emeraude." replied Hikaru reflectively.   
  
Clef got up from the throne and started to pace slowly, deep in thought. He paused, facing the wall. "I'm no expert on this, quite the contrary in fact. What I've told you is theoretical at best. I've never dealt with anything like this before. I've just read about it." He turned around, and eyed Hikaru, his turqoise eyes boring into her own. "I do know this for sure though. Both your hearts must be united as one before both of you can physically merge."  
  
He turned his icy gaze towards Nova, who involuntarily flinched slightly. "Since you cannot become one right now, it is obvious that one of you is not being honest with the other. And being dishonest will do neither of you good."  
  
Umi watched as Clef lectured at the duo, but could not stand just to listen, so she spoke in her typical Umi-esque way. "We can't just stand here and watch Hikaru suffer Clef! Isn't there SOME way we can help her?" she asked. Frustration marred her delicate features. Clef turned around slowly, looking more like his full 745 years than his usual twelve. He shook his head.  
  
"The only thing you and Fuu can do, is make sure that Hikaru and her counterpart try and spend as much time as they can with each other. If my hypothesis is correct, that should keep them from completely separating."  
  
He turned to Hikaru. "The only believable way you can absorb your dark part, is for both of you to figure out together, why you are unable to merge, and then do something about the problem. Do not hold any secrets or thoughts from each other."  
  
The two Hikarus looked at each other, and nodded. "We'll try." replied Hikaru.  
  
Clef smiled wearily. "Good." he said quietly. "As for returning to Tokyo, I don't think that's a good idea for Hikaru and Nova to do such. I want to keep up an eye on Hikaru's progress." He gestured for Umi and Fuu to come closer, and whispered quietly to them.   
  
"I cannot make you stay, but it would be very reassuring if you did. If you do decide to stay, try your best not to make Nova feel too unwanted, or she might just run away, and/or start beating you up again, which would severely dampen the chances of Hikaru being able to absorb her again, as Hikaru loves you. Also, I know that Hikaru is very stubborn, and doesn't like to ask for help. If you sense something amiss with her or her doppelganger, you MUST let me know at once. I'm relying on you."  
  
The two girls nodded, and stepped back, but not before looking at Hikaru and her other-self. They knew by instinct that it was going to be a dreadfully long time.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2: How Things Went

Authoress' Notes: Whoa...this was a fairly long chapter for me. But I figured this one would be one of the longer ones, as it is explaining just how the other residents of Cephiro castle are handling this. C&C would be much appreciated, just be gentle.  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth is copyright to CLAMP and Kodansha. I am naught but a lowly fangirl.  
  
----------------@------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - How Things Went  
  
For the first few weeks, it was easy for the trio to follow Clef's advice and make sure Nova did not leave Hikaru's side, exempting the daily showers and trips to the bathroom. Lots of soul-searching was going on, and Fuu in particular, went all out in making Nova feel she was wanted, keeping Umi from blowing her stack in frustration.  
  
But as time wore on, even Fuu and Hikaru found their resolve tested in more ways than one. Nova was getting more and more temperamental, and getting even harder to pacify. The little shadow had the unpredictable mood swings and hormonal madness that so characterized adolescents, and was found to be quite intelligent. That was a fatal trait when mixed with her natural skill of manipulation. It didn't take long before she realized that Umi and Fuu, along with the other residents of Cephiro castle were forbidden to speak roughly with her. She didn't know why they were such pushovers, and didn't care to find out. All she knew was that she now had the upper hand over Hikaru's friends and could pretty much get them to do whatever she wanted.  
  
It didn't take long for the residents of Cephiro castle to start feeling the strain. Caldina was the first to crack. After finding her room full of precious gems, vases, and other knick-knacks from Chizeta in shambles from Hurricane Nova and one of her Hurricane Tantrums, she and Lafarga decided to take a nice, long, trip BACK to Chizeta, and to visit her distant cousins, Princesses Tatra and Tarta. There had been no sign of them for over two weeks now.  
  
Ascot didn't leave with the couple, although he was sorely tempted. His beastly friends were quite scared of the girl-clone, and were refusing to be summoned. (c'mon, don't tell me that you never heard of animals getting disturbed by paranormal activity...) Only the lure of Umi staying in Cephiro kept him from going, and he spent most of his time either trying to get her attention, or soothing his poor beasts.   
  
Prince Ferio was still lurking as well, but only to be supportive of Fuu, as Umi was just as hard to deal with as Nova these days. Many a time, Umi had aired her views to Fuu quite frequently, wholeheartedly convinced that the shadow took every one of Hikaru's negative traits and made it three times worse than it already was! And since it was not in Fuu's nature to just tell Umi off (especially when Umi really didn't mean to be so rude), she wound up being a personal venting booth. It was up to Ferio to soothe her down, and he did it gladly, hoping that this incident would bring himself and Fuu closer together. After all, he planned to propose to her after this whole mess got resolved.  
  
Lantis was his usual, unruffled self. Maybe it was because his little shoulder companion, Primera was extremely vain and silly, and could get quite worked up over the most insignificant things. Perhaps it was because he missed his brother. Perhaps because his best friend had recently died. Or maybe, it could be the fact that he had just been through too much to take anymore, but whatever the reason, hysterics never bothered him. Hikaru was still alive and, from the looks of it, doing fairly well. And that was worth one of Nova's many tantrums any day.  
  
But despite all these inconveniences, it was not surprising that Hikaru bore most of the brunt regarding her shadow's explosions. Her mirror seemed to be very moody, and Hikaru couldn't blame her, and in fact, felt sorry for her negative self. She knew it was her own fault that Nova couldn't merge with her, but her heart wouldn't let her accept the dark fact she had hidden from everyone. Perhaps it was this that allowed the fire knight to tolerate Nova's overly affectionate embraces and gropings, especially at when asleep. Several times she had woken up in the middle of the night only to find Nova's long limbs and digits in places they shouldn't be. It was almost as if Nova herself was trying to merge...  
  
----------------@------------------  
  
"But Clef!" Umi exclaimed for roughly the fifteenth time. "Both Hikaru and Nova are really getting tired of each other, and quite frankly, I'm getting tired of Nova too! I can't see how they could merge if they start hating each other."  
  
Clef put his head in his hands, his temper near the breaking point. He fought to keep his voice controlled. "Umi, I can see your point, but we can't take any chances. Both Hikaru and Nova are very willful, and like to do things their own way. It's really tough, as I thought for sure that the two would be one by now."  
  
Fuu listened patiently as both Umi and Clef fought to control their gunpowder tempers, and used the moment of silence to offer her thoughts.  
  
"Clef-san, this is all in theory right?" Fuu quietly asked. When Clef didn't respond, she continued. "If this is only a theory, then it isn't fact. Ever heard of the phrase, absence makes the heart grow fonder?"   
  
The Master Mage eyed her intently. Fuu, feeling a bit encouraged, went on. "Well...I'm thinking that the more they stay together, the more they'll get sick of each other and split. If you simply let them have their own lives, they would eventually merge with each other."  
  
"So in other words, it's basically reverse psychology." said Clef. Fuu nodded.  
  
Umi however, with an unusual display of pessimism, put a damper on their spirits. "Even if this works, it may not work in the way we'd like it too. Clef had said earlier that there's the risk that if they separated, Nova might become more dominant, and would absorb Hikaru into her."  
  
"I think it's a risk worth taking. Both of them are utterly miserable. And anything that makes them BOTH unhappy isn't the way to go." replied Fuu. Both Umi and Clef looked at her surprised. Neither of them had ever seen Fuu as a risk-taker...  
  
----------------@------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Nova had been wandering aimlessly throughout the castle. Hikaru had left her again to see that dork Lantis. What did she see in him anyway? The guy had about as much personality as a brick. It was not unusual for her to feel this jealous, as her emotions were an ongoing roller coaster, but this wave seemed much stronger. For a moment, she was literally scared shitless. Then the pang fell away again, replaced with thoughts of Hikaru. Promptly, she slumped onto a couch on the other side of the throne room, ruby eyes closing as she tried to match her own pulse with that of her positive mirror.  
  
What was Hikaru hiding? Nova thought for sure her other self wanted to be united, wanted to have Nova a part of her heart again. The meeting outside Cephiro castle was proof of that. Hikaru didn't strike her, didn't even yell or lecture at her. She just listened to her story, and then opened her arms, apologizing for her thoughtlessness.   
  
The image of Hikaru's radiant, welcoming face had etched itself permanately onto Nova's heart, mind, and soul. Nova knew that Hikaru loved her for what she was, didn't hold anything against her. She knew that Hikaru wanted her to be a part of her life again...  
  
A part of her life? Nova's sleepy form tensed and she felt herself wide awake, pulse racing in surprise.  
  
Where did that come from? What brought that up? Nova knew she belonged in Hikaru's heart, not in her life. Finding no answers to this, Nova eventually settled down again, tucking her herself into a ball and burrowing her face into the couch cushions.  
  
End Chapter Two 


	4. Chapter 3: Embrace, Love, and Then Some

Authoress' Notes: Things heat up a little bit here. I replaced the humor category with mystery, the fic is winding up much darker than I originally intended.  
  
As always, feedback is appreciated, whether good or bad, but just be gentle.  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth is copyright to CLAMP and Kodansha. I am naught but a lowly fangirl.  
  
------------------@---------------------  
  
Chapter 3 -- Embrace, Love, and Then Some  
  
Hikaru sat on the bench of the fountain, waiting for Lantis. He was unusually late for their meeting, an incident she didn't expect to happen from him. As she waited, , her heart overflowing with love, her mind far away from Nova and their current problem. Whether it was due to the fact that Hikaru had never had a boyfriend, or simply the fact that she loved him, the Kailu had that effect on her. And despite outward appearances, Lantis had proven to Hikaru time and again, that he was far from cold and aloof once you knew him.   
  
In fact, after being around Lantis for more than a month, Hikaru could hardly call him cold at all, but wonderfully passionate and warm, with strong beliefs and morals. She found herself talking more to Lantis about things that were bothering her more than to her best friends, as for the most part, he simply listened and didn't lay the blame on Nova, or blame himself for not being strong enough like Umi and Fuu did a lot.  
  
Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Hikaru turned around as Lantis sat down beside her on the bench of the water fountain. Looking up into the infinite violet depths, she saw that he was much gaunter than usual, and looked as if he hadn't slept in ages. She lay a hand on his arm shyly.  
  
"Are you all right, Lantis?" As soon as she said those words, she felt stupid. They both shared the uncanny streak of self-reliance that irritated their loved ones to no end, a streak of independence that would not accept help from anyone else unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"I'm fine, Hikaru-chan. I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." He smiled somewhat, and chuckled. "You know how much sleep I require."  
  
Hikaru giggled. "Uh-huh. Eagle was like that too. You two were much alike." Much to her dismay, she felt the words form an invisible wall of silence between them. It was the first time since Eagle's death that either of them had brought him up. Deceptively fragile with bravery, and a will of steel to rival her own. He saved Lantis and herself countless times, most notably during the battles they fought with Nova...  
  
Nova!  
  
"You were much like Eagle as well." Lantis replied softly. "I see him in you often, you both had such magnetic, willfull personalities. You still do, in fact."  
  
When Lantis looked down at her tense posture, he sighed internally and put his arm around his young girlfriend. Though usually a happy person, if she did something wrong, she would dwell on it for an abnormally long time. And as he didn't want to see her head down the endless labyrinth that was self-hatred and misery again, he continued on, his voice rich and soothing.   
  
"It wasn't your fault, you know that Hikaru." The red-head nodded, and fought back tears. She missed Eagle greatly, but there was nothing she could do, or could have done. It was in the past now, and she knew Eagle would want her to be happy. Besides, she had Lantis to worry about now. She smiled back at him, and felt herself hugging his slender figure as if it were the last time she would see him.  
  
The Kailu continued to hold her, and she slumped against him as if in relaxation, her warm body leaning on his. It wasn't until he looked down at her five minutes later that he realized something was amiss.  
  
Hikaru was relaxed all right. She had fainted. 


	5. Chapter 4: Falling Apart

Authoress' Notes: The beginning of the end, which I already have done. I think there's one or two chapters left before the final one. Oh yeah, and I scared myself writing the first part. o_O  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth is copyright CLAMP and Kodansha. I am naught but a lowly fangirl.  
  
---------------------@------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Falling Apart  
  
"You should not Exist, Nova."   
  
The disembodied voice whispered softly in her ear, chilling her heart and soul. She spun around on her heel, and saw nothing but faint, white, smog. Whose voice was that? It didn't sound like anyone she knew; yet Nova felt that she should.  
  
She fought back the lump rising in her throat, her body shaking in a mixture of fear and rage at the entity's impertinence. She forced herself to remain calm. "You again! How many fucking times do I have to tell you? I didn't ask to exist! And I hate talking to air. Show yourself or shut up."   
  
There was a pause, but then the genderless voice continued, smooth and placid as a millpond. "You have seen me before, Nova. I take on many different Shapes. I came to warn you that you and Hikaru do not have much time. Get your Act together, or you both will Die."   
  
Nova collapsed to her knees, terror and an insane hysteria she never thought could exist were coursing through her veins like wildfire. She forgot all about her original plan of staying calm as raw, unheeded tears streamed from her eyes. "Go to hell! You know nothing! Do you bother Hikaru at all? I wanted to be one with her from the beginning, she's the one who won't let me!!"   
  
A strong pair of hands reached down, and gently lifted Nova to her feet. "In cases like this, it is never one person's Fault. You were once able to read Hikaru like a book. You should still be able to, and yet you do not. You do not Believe that you are worthy of being a part of Her…"  
  
Nova turned around clumsily to see who or what the hands belonged to, but all she saw was a glittering red gem centered and shrouded in thick, white smoke. It flashed to violet as she eyed it, and Nova's mouth opened, venting itself in one cold, cheated scream...  
  
---------------------@------------------------  
  
Nova awoke with a start, pale and livid, her heart racing. Desperately, she tried to remember what message she had received, but found herself too scared to think clearly. Her thin, icy digits clutched at the afghan she had tucked around herself as she fought blindly to remove it.  
  
*thump*  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Somehow, the frozen clone managed to disentangle her limbs from the constricting blanket and left the room in search of Hikaru. Her heart ached from both the nightmare and the knowledge that something happened to her positive mirror. She had to find out what....  
  
---------------------@------------------------  
  
Hikaru opened her eyes sleepily, and found herself in a bed that was not hers. The room was dimly lit, with a figure hunched over in a chair. Squinting in the semi-darkness, her eyes widened.  
  
"Lantis...?"  
  
The Kailu almost jumped at being spoken to, and found himself staring into the pair of beautiful carnelian eyes he knew so well. "Hikaru...are you all right?"  
  
The fire knight looked at him. In the shadows, Lantis looked more gaunt than when she met him at the fountain. "I feel fine. Why...did something happen to me?"  
  
"You don't remember?" There was a genuine curiosity to his words. "You had fainted on me while we were by the water fountain. Clef was really worried, as your heart had stopped beating for a short moment there."  
  
Hikaru blinked, and then felt a cold chill at her boyfriend's words. "I'm so sorry I scared you, Lantis."  
  
He shook his head, and took both of her hands in his, kissing the inside of her small palms lightly. "Don't be sorry. This has something to do with Nova, doesn't it?"  
  
Before the redhead could answer to that, the door opened, exposing a pair of big blue eyes. "Hey all! She's awake."   
  
The door opened further, and Hikaru found herself surrounded by her two best friends and many of the castle dwellers. She was very much touched at their obvious worry.   
  
"Oh, Hikaru, I'm so glad you are okay!" cried Umi, embracing the somewhat bewildered girl. Hikaru felt slow, hot tears fall down her face. She must have been in serious danger, as even the ever-so-polite Fuu hugged her with a sudden fierceness that was unusual for her.  
  
Slow, hot tears made their way down Hikaru's cheek at the gesture. "Don't...don't leave me." she whispered softly, more to herself than to her friends.  
  
Both Umi and Fuu heard her, and looked at each other. "Of course we won't leave you, Hikaru-chan. We're best friends!"  
  
Lantis watched silently as the three girls embraced. His violet gaze caught the aquamarine one of Clef's, who seemed to be thinking hard, as his brows were furrowed. Without another word, he left. And ever curious, Lantis followed him...  
  
End Chapter 4 


	6. Chapter 5: Revelation-- The Reprise

Authoress' Notes: This chapter gave me a lot of headaches, but lots of loose ends have been tied up in preparation for the last few chapters. If you *still* don't know who spoke to Nova in the first part of Chapter 4, slap yourself. As always, C & C is always appreciated, just be gentle.  
  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth is copyrighted to CLAMP and Kodansha. I am naught but a lowly fangirl.  
  
-----------------@-----------------  
  
Chapter 5 -- Revelation: The Reprise  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
With a puzzled look on her face, the knight of fire looked in the direction of the exclamation only to see Nova with her hair all frizzed out, and breathing heavily. The bright, ruby eyes were naked save the expression of immense relief. To see this coming from Nova, Hikaru was slightly shocked.  
  
For despite the few months she had been around Nova, the memory of an unstable and twisted girl was still fresh in her mind. Hikaru wanted so badly for Nova to be one with her again, but she knew that in order to do such, she must face the fact she didn't want to face. That no matter how hard you may try to prevent someone you love from leaving you, that no matter how hard you may work to keep the person from doing such, that it would happen anyway. Dear Eagle was proof of that.  
  
She felt like crying. Why couldn't she accept the fact that the people she loved would eventually die? Knowing it was really the only thing she could do at the time, at least until her faith in human mortality was revived again, Hikaru reached out and extended both her arms to her mirror, who immediately jumped into them. Much to Hikaru's surprise, she found Nova's lips feverishly pressed against her own; long slender fingers lacing themselves around her neck gently. Unlike her previous overtures though, Nova's touch was desperate, her gaze searching, wishing...  
  
-----------------@-----------------  
  
"Clef."  
  
The supreme mage of Cephiro looked up, only to see the dark face of Lantis. He said nothing, but continued to stare at the Kailu, as if urging him to continue.  
  
"You have an idea of what's going on, don't you?"  
  
"That's just it, Lantis. An IDEA, not a fact. I'm just as stumped as the rest of you."  
  
Lantis sighed, slightly exasperated. Clef smiled somewhat at the younger brother's impatience. It was very rare when Lantis displayed such an emotion. Even around Zagato, Lantis was cool and aloof. +Hikaru must really mean something to him.+ thought Clef.  
  
"Doushi. I'm not in the mood for mind games right now. Whatever is going on between Hikaru and her dark part isn't good. At this point, I'm willing to look at almost any idea, however ludicrous it may be."  
  
Clef's smile faded as he looked down at his kneeling pupil. The Kailu's hands were clenched into fists, and balled at his sides. Perhaps it would be best to share his insane ideas with him after all.  
  
"You remember what Hikaru said to Fuu and Umi, right after they hugged each other?"   
  
Lantis nodded once. "She asked them to never leave…" He trailed off, a thought bursting into his mind like a Roman candle. His violet eyes found Clef's, and suddenly, he understood. "You're thinking that the reason she hasn't let Nova return to her heart is because she doesn't want to be left alone?"  
  
"Yes and no." replied Clef. "I think that Hikaru wants to keep Nova around, so that she'll always have at least one person who will never leave her, unless she herself dies. And who better to fit that bill than Hikaru herself?"  
  
The Kailu thought hard. "So in other words, it's no longer about Hikaru accepting herself, but accepting the fact of human mortality?"   
  
"Exactly. Hikaru takes the inevitable state of death very seriously. When she tries her best to prevent the death of a loved one, she almost takes it as an insult if they die. She thinks that Nova, a facet of herself, will never leave her, because Nova IS her."  
  
"That's sad." Lantis mused softly. His heart constricted at his young love's tragedy, and he felt very depressed, remembering the death of Eagle in particular. She had loved him almost as much as she loved himself, and she couldn't do a thing about his demise...  
  
Suddenly, Lantis's train of thoughts dissolved, as a familiar 'puu-ing' sound came from behind him. Turning around, he watched as Mokona 'puu-d' and hopped in Clef's lap. The gem on its forehead was now a beautiful glowing purple rather than it's usual red. Usually, he didn't pay much attention to the fluffy creature, but Mokona seemed to be puu-ing more than usual.  
  
Clef listened intently to Mokona's odd chatter, and his turquoise eyes widened. "Are you sure?"   
  
The fluffy thing puu-d rapidly as if in response, and Clef looked up at Lantis.  
  
"The Creator has just confirmed Hikaru's state of being."  
  
-----------------@-----------------  
  
Hikaru closed her eyes as Nova kissed her. This was the way things were meant to be. She would always love Umi and Fuu, and her heart had been given to Lantis as well long ago. She always kept her promises; she had no intention of leaving those she loved, and was loved by.  
  
But Hikaru also knew, that they could always leave her. That they could suddenly die without warning, and leave her. Leave her behind, leave her forever, leave her...alone.  
  
"You'll always be here for me, won't you?"  
  
The rosy-haired doppelganger laced her slender digits through Hikaru's own, squeezing them slightly. The gentle gesture spoke more volumes to Hikaru than any of her declarations of love ever could. Looking into those gorgeous ruby eyes, a pair of eyes almost identical to her own, Hikaru saw, and felt, a state of eternity.   
  
Hikaru knew that to ask her friends to exist forever, when they had no such power to guarantee such a thing, was rude and inhumanely selfish. Therefore, she would ask herself:  
  
("You'll always be here for me, won't you?")  
  
Nova  
  
End Chapter 5 


	7. Chapter 6: Last Chances

Authoress' Notes: This is the second to last chapter of SiT, and the last chapter is already in progress. It should be posted a lot faster than this one. I rather like this chapter, don't know why. Probably because it's from Nova's POV. As always, C&C is welcome, just be gentle.  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth is copyright CLAMP and Kodansha. I am naught but a lowly fangirl.  
  
-----------------@-------------------  
  
Chapter 6 -- Last Chances  
  
As Hikaru fell asleep, Nova's gentle smile disappeared, only to be replaced by one of undeniable bitterness as she learned the truth behind Hikaru's reasons for not letting her return to her home. Removing her body from Hikaru's, Nova slid, catlike to the floor, and phased through the door as to not make a sound. Once outside the bedroom, she slammed her small fist into the wall, bringing thin blood. She punched it again, wondering if she'd be hurting Hikaru too.   
  
Nova stifled a yelp, as the pain hurt more than she thought it would. But it was a good hurt. There was some sort of raw, unheeded pleasure as she abused the knuckles of herself, and those of her twin. Slowly, she licked the traces of blood off of her fingers and sat down, her back against the wall, staring at the bedroom door in front of her. Tucking her knees to her chest, a sudden thought came to her and made her laugh shortly.  
  
*We've switched places, Hikaru.*  
  
For as far as Nova could remember, at least until Eagle was killed, she had wanted nothing more than to spend her life with her positive mirror. No thanks to Debonair, she had honestly believed at one point that Hikaru could actually remain beside her, and love only her. And there was a time when she would have sold her soul to feel Hikaru's body pressed against her own, the Knight's sienna eyes locked with her own ruby ones, radiant and shining.   
  
(be careful what you wish for, it may come true)  
  
But now...now all she wanted was to go back to Hikaru's heart. Nova knew better than anyone else, about the risks Hikaru took in keeping her around. That with every passing day, the chances of them uniting, the chances of Hikaru being a whole person again were slim to nothing. How could Hikaru even think that keeping her darker half around would prevent her from being alone? Didn't she see that her fainting spell out by the fountain was proof of that?  
  
A sigh escaped from her mouth, as she lay the side of her head against her knees, trying to control the rapid beating of her heart that had suddenly increased within the past two days. It was as if her heart were rebelling against her existence. It was strange how Hikaru's nerves were unwavering when confronted with monsters, and standing up for what was right, but then turning to jelly when confronted with a death she worked so hard to prevent, splitting in two to hide from the shame and pain she felt...  
  
Rudely interrupted from her thoughts, she heard soft footsteps coming from the end of the hall and heading towards her. Looking up, she saw Lantis striding towards her. *Or perhaps Hikaru's room.* she thought wryly. *Keep your pants on loverboy, or I'll castrate you.*   
  
Suddenly, as if he had read her thoughts, he turned around to face her with his calm, unruffled expression. "Have you seen Hikaru, Nova? I'd like to see her."  
  
*Yeah, I'll just bet you do.* thought Nova sulkily. But for some reason, the stinging words she usually had saved for him didn't come. Quietly, she pointed towards Hikaru's door. "She's sleeping right now. Like you should be."  
  
Lantis' reply was level. "The pot's calling the kettle black. Why are you up anyway? I thought you usually slept with her."  
  
"I'm tired of waiting for Hikaru to grow up." Nova heard herself reply flatly. Suddenly, as if realizing what she just said, Nova's hand covered her mouth. *Did I just call Hikaru immature?* Quickly, she covered herself and scowled at Lantis. "Why would you care, anyway?"  
  
The Kailu stared at her, as if the answer was obvious. "You are Hikaru as well. You drilled that into our heads long ago." But before Nova could answer, he added: "Maybe it's you I need to see. Clef believes that it's Hikaru's lack of faith in human mortality that is keeping you separate. If he is right, maybe we can figure out something to do about it."  
  
Nova's eyes widened. "Clef is right. She thinks that I can't leave her, because in a strange twisted way, I AM her." she replied softly. She takes death hard, and creates annoying obsessive doppelgangers like yours truly to fill the gaping emptiness in her soul."  
  
Lantis' mouth twitched slightly. "If you realize just how right you are, we might be able to do business."  
  
The dark sprite giggled, slightly surprised at Lantis' quick wit. "Do you have any ideas then?"  
  
"I have one." he slowly replied. "But it'll involve a lot of risk. Do you honestly want to return to Hikaru's heart?"  
  
Nova was confused. "What do you mean? Of course I want to be with Hikaru again."  
  
Lantis shook his head. "I can see that. But this plan that I have...is sort of spinoff of Fuu's. My plan is to have you split into two separate people with Clef and the Creator's help. If all goes well, those she loves, as well as the Creator will be able to convince Hikaru just how much she's cheating herself, and reabsorb you. But it will not work if you want Hikaru to be a shadow of YOU instead."  
  
The doppelganger stared at the tall man before her with a level gaze. "Trust me, I don't want Hikaru to be my shadow. I don't like being here. It sucks, quite frankly."  
  
"Then we have a deal." replied Lantis. "You bring Hikaru to the throne room by 10:00 in the morning, and Clef will perform the operation." He paused, and then picked up Nova's bruised hand, looking at it. "Oh, and one more thing. Hikaru is suffering enough as it is. No more of this, Nova. You hear me?"  
  
Nova yanked her hand free from Lantis' grasp and shot a murderous glare at him. "Bite me. I don't take advice from walking piles of armor." Without another word, she stalked off, leaving Lantis torn between insult and amusement. 


	8. Chapter 7: A State of Eternity

Authoress' Notes: Well, here it is! The conclusion to this little short story. I don't think it's the best I could have done, but of course they say that you are your own worst critic. Regardless of how much praise or criticism I get, I'm thinking of rewriting Split in Two entirely, with Lantis being more of a key to Hikaru and Nova's connection. I welcome suggestions and hints to improve the story, just be civil.  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth is copyright to CLAMP and Kodansha. I am naught but a lowly fangirl.  
  
-------------------@--------------------  
When you walk, through a storm  
Keep your chin up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark  
At the end of the storm is a golden sky  
And the sweet, silver song of a lark  
  
Walk on through the wind  
Walk on through the rain  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown  
Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone  
  
--Finale, from 'Carousel'  
-------------------@--------------------  
  
Chapter 7 -- A State of Eternity  
  
Hikaru looked at the bleak landscape with tired eyes, floating through endless darkness, a darkness that strongly resembled the horrible dreamscape in which she was literally beaten to near death by Nova while trying to revive her sword. It was cold, the type of deathly chill that had been in the pocket dimension. The memory made her surroundings all the more eerie, as no one else was around her.  
  
Suddenly, Hikaru felt her heart stop beating, and she dropped to her knees. As the sickening feeling passed, she looked up a bit to see Nova lying spread-eagled on the ground a few feet in front of her. There was no psychotic grin on her face now, nor did her eyes shine with the unholy glee that was her trademark. They were closed, and her face was emotionless. Before she could make her way towards her dark self however, she was stopped by a voice she hadn't heard before. Yet she felt almost compelled to know it.   
  
"Do not bother. She will not wake up."  
  
The Fire Knight blanched at the words. Suddenly she felt so drained. "Who...who are you? And what do you mean by that?" Hikaru felt her hands clench into fists, but they softened as the source of the voice revealed itself.  
  
"Mokona!"  
  
The fluffy creature stared blankly at Hikaru, though it's gem glowed a steady violet color, its androgynous voice speaking again in a true ventriloquist's fashion, its mouth permanently shut. "Your present self would not be able to wake her up."  
  
Hikaru looked from Nova, who was lying a few feet away, and back to Mokona. "Why would I not be able to wake her?"  
  
"Nova can only exist within you. She is a shadow, not a person. And without you, she is not even that. Her destiny is to walk behind you, not beside you." The Creator's voice was soft and unhurried, yet Hikaru FELT the urgency from the words. "Nova cannot die from usual human deaths, but she will die if not returned to the source of her creation."  
  
As if struggling underneath the weight of the Creator's words, Hikaru began to cry softly. "How could she die, if she is me, and I'm in perfect health?"  
  
The form of Mokona 'puuud' softly, but then the Creator's voice took over again. "I just told you. Nova is you, but she is your shadow. And a shadow does not walk beside its persona. Its role is to walk behind you, exist within you, its face invisible to the human eye. It cannot remain beside you, or it will die."  
  
Slow, hot tears streamed from Hikaru's eyes. She knew it to be true, long ago she had known it to be true. But she had shoved it to the back of her mind and soul. The Creator's soft, but stern words simply brought the situation to light once again, and cemented it. Nova's fate was now an ultimatum. Hikaru could absorb her, and forever have that girl a part of herself, never to see her again. Or she could continue to keep Nova beside her for a brief time before that part of herself died.   
  
"Creator...before I make my decision...why do the people I work so hard at protecting die? I only wanted Nova to remain beside me. I really did believe for awhile that she would never leave me like Eagle did, because she WAS myself. I thought that unless I was shot, or committed suicide, she wouldn't die..."  
  
Mokona looked at her with its blank expression, but hopped into her arms. It was then that it presented a question that took her by surprise, and found she couldn't answer, as it was answered for her. Her other self was forcing itself from the floor, looking even more transparent than when the ceremony began.  
  
(have you noticed something?)  
  
When Hikaru's eyes finally met Nova's piercing gaze, she then understood what it meant to have someone beside you for eternity. Eternity was an oxymoron. It was the state of death, but it also meant forever.   
  
Nova had crept closer now, her slight form flickering. She was grinning from ear to ear, and her hands were outstretched. "That's right, Hikaru. They are all with you. They never left you."  
  
The Fire Knight smiled back and stretched out her own arms to the shadow.  
  
"Nova…"  
  
--fine-- 


End file.
